The Fall of the Power Rangers
The Fall of the Power Rangers is a term used by Saba and the alternate Zordon to refer to the final desperate battle of the World of the Coinless timeline Power Rangers against the evil Green Ranger and the combined forces of the Evil Space Aliens outside the Command Center. As its title implies, the Power Rangers fell in battle and were defeated, cementing victory for Empress Rita Repulsa and her forces to rule over Earth unimpeded. History During the alternate timeline, Rita Repulsa began to grow in popularity by manipulating the public after using her Green Ranger and Evil Alien Army to decimate the political capitals of the world. It got so far that the mentality of the masses was into blaming the Power Rangers for her constant attacks on Earth and surrendering to her control of their governments, sometimes willingly in the case of some manipulative and cowardly apologist leaders. Despite this, the Power Rangers never gave up and kept trying to repel Rita's forces, recruiting some of Zordon's allies to aid in the fight. But the evil Green Ranger proved to be too strong for them. So Zordon enacted a plan to empower Jason with a special Power Coin infused with all the good of the universe to become the White Ranger and save the Earth with Ninjor's help. Ninjor built Saba, the White Tigerzord and the Falconzord as Jason's gear. However, the Power Rangers were suffering devastating losses against Rita's Army and they were forced to accelerate their plans to empower Jason when a final incursion came towards the Command Center. They sped up the process so Jason could join them, though it still took time to power the coin's energy to fully morph. The other Rangers and their allies were holding a defensive line against Rita's army outside the Command Center to buy Jason some time to complete his morph. This strategy failed and things began to fall apart as Zords fell and then the Green Ranger broke through the defenses and burst into the Command Center. The Green Ranger attacked Jason just minutes before he could complete his morph and killed him after a struggle, stealing his new powers and fusing them with his own. The final devastating blow came when the newly morphed and renamed Lord Drakkon killed Zordon, releasing a blinding light from the energy tube that signaled the impending doom of the Rangers. As the evil Ranger emerged from the light, the Power Rangers looked in horror as Lord Drakkon carried the cracked helmet of the fallen Red Ranger as a trophy of his victory. Despite continuing to fight bravely on, the Power Rangers were picked off one by one. Most were slain by Lord Drakkon, most notably Billy, who shielded Trini from an oncoming attack by Lord Drakkon after she was de-powered. When the dust settled, only Trini and Zack remained and drove a worn out Lord Drakkon back after he took Zack's Power Coin. Only the Mastodon Lion Thunderzord, the White TigerZord and the FalconZord barely survived the onslaught as the other Zords lay in ruin alongside the wrecked Command Center. Billy's Power Coin was rescued and hidden away while Saba went into hiding in the concealed Power Chamber to plan for the arrival of two saviors who would appear in the future. Despite the loss in the great battle, the two ex-Power Rangers managed to survive without their powers and form a resistance named The Coinless, constantly trying to free Earth from the rule of its dictators, but never succeeding. Casualties of the Battle *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Billy Cranston *Jason Lee Scott *Ninjor *Aquitar Rangers *Phantom Ranger *Blue Senturion Destroyed Zords *Tor the Shuttlezord Category:World of the Coinless Category:Events